The Truth About Alice Cullen
by SlightlyGayPirate
Summary: What really happened with Alice Cullen before and after she was put in the nuthouse.
1. Schizophrenia

APOV

I zoned back into my world. The strangest thing had just happened. I had seen what my mom was up to. But it was sunny in that dream, not dark like the night that was covering over me now. I'd been having these dreams more frequently than I needed. But the weird thing was that what I dreamt; we usually did the next day. This bugged me because I didn't like not being easily surprised anymore. My dad was never home, and because of these weird dreams, I knew he was cheating on my mom. Mom was the most important person in my life right now. I had a hard time making friends because I was pretty sure they thought I was weird. I mean I didn't try to be different, I just was.

This most recent dream was quite bizarre compared to what my other dreams were about. In this one, I saw a man with blond hair slung back into a ponytail. As I examined his features, I determined that he really needed to shave. He appeared to be attacking a girl around my age and height with short spiky black hair. At least this wasn't going to be me. Seeing as I have very long wavy black hair and I'd never seen that dirty room. I felt sorry for that girl that was going to be attacked and hoped she'd be alright. I pulled myself out of bed and went to my closet to find my school stuff. I kept pulling and pulling but I couldn't seem to find the right outfit. Eventually I gave up and put on my favorite jeans and my favorite tie-dye singlet shirt and picked up my bag to go down for breakfast.

Mom was already gone by the time I got there. She was never gone before I was up. I raced to the nearest clock and realized I was running late and had to skip breakfast. Whenever I slept in, mom usually woke me up. I ran up to mom's room and she was definitely gone, so I wondered why she had left so suddenly. I snatched my keys up from the bench and raced outside, only stopping to lock the door behind me, before slipping into my car and speeding off to school.

I was waiting at the lights when it hit me. I zoned off into another world and saw a car crash just about to happen in the exact spot I was in right now in at least 30 seconds. When I zoned back to the real world, I saw that the light was now green and a row of angry cars behind me were tooting which distracted me, making me accidently slip my foot onto the gas way too hard than I should of. I ended up driving into the back of a blue convertible. I slipped back out of consciousness as my forehead wacked the steering wheel. The last thing I remember was a loud horn noise coming from somewhere and people crowding around my car shouting "IS SHE OKAY?!"

As I slowly came back into consciousness, I could hear the noises of machines and the low chatter of people outside a door. When I was truly back into my normal state of mind, I looked around the room to find I was hooked up to several machines and the people outside my door were a couple of doctors. I tried to focus on what they were being all hush-hush about but they noticed my wakening and came into the room. This wasn't good because as the doctors came in, I zoned out into another of my weird dreams. This time I saw a vision of myself with an old male, approximately 60, with a large beer gut, hacking away my hair as I screamed at the sight of my long locks dropping to the ground. I zoned back in with the doctors looking at me in confusion and even shock when I came back a moment later. One of the doctors ran out of the room in search of another doctor probably and the other two doctors checking all the machines to see if my dream moment had affected any of the data on the machines. A few minutes later, the first doctor came back with a man who looked very high-class. The high-class man walked over to my bed and grabbed one of those little light things doctors have and shone it into my eyes. He did a regular check-up on me. I then zoned back out to a vision of a tall handsome blond male with another tall bronze-haired male, laughing about something. When I zoned back in, the high-class man started asking questions. It scared me a fair bit, but I answered them the best I could. He nodded towards me and left the room, signaling for the other doctors to leave with him.

"Alice dear," I heard my nurse say. I kept pretending I was asleep, as I didn't want to talk to this nurse. I already knew what she was planning on saying. She shook me. A failed attempt to "wake" me up. "Alice. The psychiatrist is here to give you his diagnosis." I didn't want to know. Maybe I was a crazy person. Maybe every time I zoned off, I was really going on a crazy killing spree and I somehow managed to wake up just a moment afterwards. But I rolled over anyway, giving him the chance to tell me that I was somehow crazy. "Alice, I have some unfortunate news. After hours of research, I have come to the conclusion that you have schizophrenia and I have to admit you to the Asylum down the street for further research," The psychiatrist said. This was the reason I hadn't wanted to roll over to hear what this pathetic psychiatrist had to say. I knew I wasn't crazy, but that wasn't what everyone else seemed to think. He signaled to a doctor to come in and unhook me from all the machines. Once I was machine-less, the useless psychiatrist took me out to his nuthouse car and placed me in the backseat. I sat in solemn silence and sulked. I knew I was probably never going to see my family again, not that I ever saw them anyway, and I also knew that some crazy old fat man was most likely about to abuse my head.

The van came to a stop and I started saying my goodbyes to my hair. I peered out the tiny window in the ridiculously small back area to the van and to my frustration, it definitely was a hairdresser. I groaned as I saw that fat man that was about to destroy my hair before they chuck me in the nuthouse. The van doors opened and the creepy psychiatrist smiled at me in a really creepy way, so I inched backwards, closer to the front of the car, and in an instant I was behind the wheel, turning the keys in the ignition and driving away with the nuthouse van at full speed.


	2. The Getaway

APOV

I don't know how far I'd driven already, but I hoped it was far enough away so that I wouldn't get caught. Then a thought struck me. They could have a GPS locator on the van right now. I knew right then, I had to ditch the van. I saw a forest looking road and quickly turned up the road. I followed the road for a bit and come to the discovery of an old run down house. A thought struck me and gave me the idea to ditch the van here and have them search the premises while I was on the run away from the house. So that's exactly what I did. I thought I should break the key as well, so I put the key in the door lock and broke it. The sounds of sirens were coming from every direction, except from in the forest. That was it; I had to run right now.

I'd luckily managed to escape just as the first cop car pulled up next to the van. He started shouting at the newly emerging cars and vans and they all followed. "_oh crap,"_ I thought as I realized I'd stopped running to what this cop yell orders. I turned and ran off at full speed, not daring to look back as I heard the boards on the house being ripped off and chucked onto the ground. The noise was excruciating. I stopped mid-run as I had one of those weird dreams again. "_Not now!_" I thought as it happened. I saw myself running into those two boys I'd seen in an earlier dream. I zoned back into the present and heard the sound of feet crunching the leaves on the ground. My feet hit the ground at full speed and I found myself at the other of the forest in no-time. And then I saw the boys. I bolted straight for them and ran straight into them as my dream had predicted. The sound of the police could be heard about to emerge from the trees and the next thought I had was to run into the building that I was standing outside as the boys straightened themselves out. The thought of the boys telling the cops where I was came to mind. I turned to them and gave them a look of pleading as they saw the first cop emerge and they looked like the understood what I meant. The cuter one with blond hair gave me a nod of what I hoped was understanding as I ran into the building and found the first hiding place in sight.

Claustrophobia never was a nice thing for me. I cowered in the unfortunately small hidden cupboard I found and hoped the cops wouldn't find me. I heard a lot of feet on the ground outside the building and I heard the boys speak to one of the officers. "No sir, we haven't seen a small girl with long black hair," I heard one say. Thank goodness ONE of them understood what I'd said in my look. Unfortunately the other hadn't been so kind enough to realize my pleading. "What are you talking about Jasper? She ran into our house!" That cracked it for me and the sound of feet running into the house was scaring me even more. I zoned out to see the cute boy just glaring out of the other boy. Oddly enough, the other boy happened to be looking at the direction where I was hiding. He looked like he was about to tell them where I was hiding. "_Please don't tell! Please! My life depends on it!_" I pleaded silently to him. In my mind, he looked taken aback at what I'd just said in my mind. That's when the feet stopped moving. "CHECK IN HERE BOYS" I heard someone say from just outside the door to the closet I was cowering in. I held my breath and closed my eyes thinking that I was at the end of my life now. "Wait! I just remembered. That girl ran past us down the street! Our sister passed us and ran into our house. Sorry. My bad," the less cute one said. I was counting my blessings, hoping the cops believed him. To my luck, they did. They began searching down the street and the head cop scowled at the boy.

After the cops had run off down the street, the two boys came in and shut the front door. They walked slowly to where I was hiding. I was still cowering in the corner when they opened the door to the cupboard and pulled me out. The bronze haired one was the first to break the silence. "I'm Edward and this is my brother Jasper. How did you do that thing in there? You were thinking of us on the footstep. What was that?" The one called Edward questioned me. I thought for a moment. I wasn't entirely sure about how I'd done it at all. "Honestly, I don't know how I do that. It's sort of one of the reasons the police are after me," I started out and ended up explaining to the boys what had happened. I'd just finished telling my story as the cop that'd been giving orders to the others walked in. "well well well. Who would've thought that the misfit Cullen boys would be the ones hiding the girl we need. She's a crazy person, boys, not the usual type of girl you usually hang out with. Thanks for your duty towards justice today rather than your fighting against it. Bartholomew, Derrick, come take Miss Alice to our van and back to Mr Perryweather. Shes due for her haircut and her stay at our lovely asylum." The two men walked over to me and grabbed me. This was the problem with being short. "Get off me you fat ugly men!" I yelled as I kicked and squirmed in their grasp. Not that this worked. They managed to get me out to the van and managed to get me back to one grumpy psychiatrist.

I slumped down into the hairdressers uncomfortable chair as the big fat ugly 60 yr old man came over with that evil gleam in his eye as he picked up the rusty scissors. He walked closer and closer. I closed my eyes and dared not to peek as this man sat on the chair behind me and grabbed the long locks of my hair and began cutting away my most favourite body feature.


	3. The Mystery Man

**Thought I might start this one off with how Jasper feels about Alice. It's not much JPOV but it certainly feels like it needs to be there**

JPOV

I remember the look of that strange girls face as the police came to drag her back to where she'd managed to run away from. I kept thinking I had to say something to make her stay, but nothing would've made her stay. From the moment she crashed into me and Edward, I fell in love with her. She had a look of determination about her, which made her look damn right sexy. She didn't even bother to ask as she ran in the house and gave me a look of fear. I turned around to see the cops coming out of the forest near our home. I understood why she gave me that look. I hoped Edward had understood, but he obviously hadn't as the cops came to our house and told them that she had run into our house. I gave him my biggest death stare I'd ever done. He then understood his mistake. He started staring intensely at our hidden cupboard. Unfortunately, the police picked up his gaze towards it and raced to crowd around it. _Oh No…_ I thought. I wanted to speak to the strange girl. She was an interest to me, in my very boring life since the 1800's. Ever since I'd met Carlisle and Edward, I felt more at home than before I'd become the horrible monster that I'd become. It was still hard on me to be around humans. I wanted to go on a frenzy right now with the cops who were at my house.

I couldn't stop daydreaming about the beautiful girl. Her name was Alice. I remembered that because the way she said it in her sweet bubbly voice. She had told us how the country thought she was a crazy schizophrenic because she could see into the future. I wonder if she could see us being together or not. She seemed very nice and kind and I hoped I'd get to see her again.

APOV

Clearly I'd been knocked unconscious because when I awoke, the back of my head hurt really badly and I had extremely short hair. And for some reason, I was locked in a tiny, dirty and disgusting cell. I looked around my room. It seemed to show that I was sharing this room with someone else, and as I examined closer, I saw the other occupant was a male. The vision happened again, the one of the girl who I now recognized as myself being attacked by a blond male. I inched back into the corner, hoping the male wasn't the one who was planning an attack on me. Moving started happening on the other side of the cell. The man arose and crossed the cell to me. He had a sly smile on his face. I could tell he wasn't one to be trusted. The light in the cell was terrible so I couldn't make out his features, but I was sure that this was definitely the guy going to attack me. "I see you've awoken, Alice," the man said to me. It scared me that he already knew my name and I knew nothing about him. "Umm, yes. And who are you?" I stammered. He just smirked at me and walked away back to the other side of the cell while giggling to himself. Whatever was humoring him, I wished to know what it was as I didn't feel very comfortable in this little cell.

The weeks dragged on and on as Alice was taken into therapy, in the hopes for the doctors to come to some conclusion with what they called, "my disease." Of course they couldn't piece anything together so they started using me as their little lab rat. They tested me in any way possible. One of their doctors planned to bring in their "hot" son and was going to test what happened during sexual interaction the next day so I started planning my excuse to not participate.

I was laying in my bed when the noises started. I peered over to where James slept but there was nothing there. I put my book down and walked over to his bed. There was no trace of James anywhere. The feeling of heavy breathing down my neck made the hairs rise on the back of my neck. I turned around so fast I almost slipped, and ended up facing James. He had that evil smirk on his face again. The next thing I knew, James had covered my mouth and was attacking my neck. His hand slipped, letting one of my screams escape my mouth and he stopped. I was writhing in agony as James pulled a few bricks out from the floor to reveal I giant hole. He chucked me down and started covering over the hole before the police came running. I started crawling away, in pain. The police caught James and drove him off to prison. I was watching the police from the other end of the hole. I ran a fair distance off into the forest behind the asylum to try to find a nice place to sleep and hope the excruciating pain in my neck would go away.

I don't know how long I'd been sleeping for, but the pain on my neck seemed to have gone away. I looked around and everything seemed different. Everything seemed clearer and much more beautiful. The veins in the leaves on the tree were much more distinct and much more prettier than before. My hearing ability had gotten better. Everything sounded closer, and clearer too. I could taste a funny taste of my saliva in my mouth. Everything I touched had a better texture than before too. The bark on the tree was rougher and hurt a little more to touch. My admiration took at least an hour from waking to absorb in. What had James changed me into? This bizarre new world, scared me a little.

I jumped down from the tree just as I felt a vision coming on. _Oh great. _I thought. My visions still hadn't left me. I saw an image of Me, Edward, Jasper and 2 other males and females in a large house laughing together. After that one ended, another started but in a different scene. The same people appeared in this vision but we were chasing animals. Edward got one and started sucking the life out of the poor animal. I forced myself to leave the vision. I couldn't believe that I'd been changed into a monster. I leant against the tree and tried to cry. No matter how hard I forced liquid to come out of my tear ducts, nothing ever came. I decided to go in search of Edward and Jasper. Maybe they would be able to lead me to the other 4 in my vision.

**Please review, if thou-est likey =] I'm not sure how long I could keep this one going.**


	4. Way of Life and the Girl

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated this one recently. I've been slightly mind blank and ideas for other stories kept flowing around my mind, but now, those stories have gone on hiatus because I'm stuck for ideas. Well enjoy my lovely's!**

APOV

I decided to start my journey in any direction, except for back to the asylum. I kept walking, day and night and for some reason, I never felt tired. I had no idea what was new about my body, except my vision, hearing and my apparent lack of need for sleep. The only other weird thing was that I never needed to stop to discreet bodily fluids. I really wished I could find someone who could help me out. The more I walked, the less I felt like I was heading in the right direction. My head started spinning and I suddenly went into another vision of Edward and Jasper with another male walking down the street. The next thing I saw was a small girl with spiky black hair emerging from the bushes covered head to toe in leaves and branches. When my brain had stopped jumbling about, I started running when I heard the sound of cars.

I was trying to untangle myself of leaves and branches when I heard the sounds of 3 male voices about to walk past. They were just about to pass the bush when I got myself untangled and lurched out of the bushes, straight into Jaspers arms. Edward and the other boy gave me an estranged look while Jasper stood there holding onto me, with the cutest little grin on his face. It was awkward just standing there. I started to blush as I straightened myself out and Jasper helped me remove the plant life surrounding me. "So we meet again, Alice," Edward said, nodding towards me. I couldn't help but blush again. I probably would've spoken if the other boy would stop staring at me so intently. Edward seemed to pick up on this and responded to my thoughts. "Oh! Sorry, this is our brother Emmett." I jumped back in shock after hearing Edward reply to my thoughts. I felt puzzled by this. "Oh I forgot to mention, I can hear peoples thoughts." This cleared a bit up. Edward started to get a queer looking grin on his face.

The memories started to flood back to me of James, my cell mate attacking me. I remembered running out of the asylum in a terrible pain and hiding in the tree until my neck stopped throbbing and until I felt I could open my eyes again. I turned to look at the boys. As I examined each ones face, I couldn't help but notice the fear in Edwards eyes. He stepped forward and brushed away my hair on the left side, and examined my neck. "No..." he whispered as he traced the bite mark on my neck that wouldn't go away. He grabbed my hand, turned on his heels and started to pull me along in the direction that they had come. Several times, I had asked Edward where he was taking me, but he never answered.

"CARLISLE!" Edward screamed as he entered the house where I'd last seen Edward and Jasper. He was still grasping my hand as a tall, handsome man came down the stairs. "What's all the fuss, Edward?" the man said, nodding at me, obviously acknowledging me standing there. Edward stood there a moment, probably trying to find the right words to use but spoke up after a minute or two. "This is the girl Jasper keeps talking about," he said and swiftly moved my hair away from my neck revealing the bite. I caught a glimpse of the man's reaction. It was a mix of fear and horror with a hint of surprise. I felt like I was a museum display at the way these people kept gawking at me whenever they saw the bite. Jasper and Emmett came into the room while the man examined my neck. Jasper froze when he saw the bite. "Al-A-Al-Alice?" He stuttered. "You're... one of us?" he said, cocking an eyebrow in my direction. "I don't know," I squeaked back in reply.

I had been trying to learn their way of life for a while now. It was easy for me to learn it, because I hadn't thirsted for any blood before I had met them. They explained to me what I was, the different ways that vampires could live, the way they live and then gave me a choice as to what I wanted to do. As soon as I heard my options, being a nomad, hunting humans or staying with them and hunting animals, I immediately snuggled up to Jasper. He was my love now. I never wanted to leave his side. The huge grin he gave me when he saw I was choosing them over living the "normal" vampire way was adorable. I'd never seen such a smile before. I was gutted when they had told me I'd never be able to have a child. I really wanted a baby with Jasper, but that would never happen, but I'd live with it.

I was out for a walk, when I saw the most adorable little girl. I didn't know what came over me, but one minute I was just watching and admiring the small child when the next minute, I had her small frail body in my arms and I had started sucking the life out of her in the bushes. I forced myself to stop as I watched her body writhe in pain. I didn't know what I had done. I picked up the small body and ran back to my home. "CARLISLE! HELP ME!" I shouted up the stairs. I was shaking. Carlisle raced down the stairs and saw the small girl wriggling around, hardly able to control the pain, and swiftly took her out of my arms and ran her upstairs. The next second, I was on the floor, having a small moment to myself as I recapped what I had just done. Edward appeared at my side the next instant, trying to comfort me. It didn't work, but I instantly felt better when Jasper arrived. "The walking chill pill," he explained and winked at me. He pulled me up by my arm and took me up to Carlisle's office. "Will she be alright?" I asked Carlisle. He nodded at me. "Can I see her?" I asked a worried expression on my face. "Not just now, Alice. Leave her for a few days," he responded, briskly walking past me, down the stairs.

**I hope you likie. Just to clear a few things up, this is going to be before the breakout of child vampires (if that is after 1920 hahaha if not, then it is now) not much of a cliff hanger this time, but hey it's just a baby one this time. Please review! Am I destroying the story now, or is it going uphill? Please give me ideas for the next chapter!**


	5. Unexplainable Changes

**A/N: Okay I have several reasons for the no updates (on any of my stories). First being that I've had no ideas on how to finish them, until a lovely reviewer gave me an awesome idea on how to finish it off. Second, I've had school to worry about. I finished on Friday and I now have 8 weeks of nothing to do so I'm going to be reading, writing fanfic, finishing something for a class (long story) and making x-mas pressies. So for the next 8 weeks I'm going to try to finish off as many of my stories as I can. Like the proper ones like this one, not the brain fluff ones that I can write during my classes. Also my personal computer died so it's a tad more embarrassing to save fanfic on here. None of my family reads my stories and theres a good reason for that :). So enjoy!**

APOV

A few days had passed since I'd brought the little girl home. I'd kept myself locked in my room from the moment Carlisle told me I had to wait a few days. The day I had kidnapped her and hurt her kept racing through my mind. It was torture. I began wishing I had been able to be taken back to the asylum. I should've stayed there, not leave and find others to help me.

Just as I was clearing my mind of everything, something small knocked on my door. I bolted upright and raced to the door. I opened it to see the small girl trying to hide behind Carlisle's leg. "She's fine to stay with you now. Jasper told me he'd help you. But for now, I think you two have some catching up to do," Carlisle told me, giving me a wink as he walked away. The little girl in front of me was dressed in a grubby, torn dress. Through the rips in the maroon dress you could see her petticoat poking through. She looked like she had stepped out of the 1800's. She was sucking on her fingers and looking at her feet making her brunette ringlets fall in front of her beautiful face.

I crouched down in front of her and smiled meekly. The little girl shuffled backwards against the wall in terror as she saw my smiling face. Apparently being friendly to the now pale girl was a big no-no. She took her fingers out of her mouth and took a step forward. "I'm Abigail," she whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up before taking her back into my room. I sat her down on the sofa in there and handed her a teddy bear I noticed on the floor. "Just wait here for a moment, I'm going to get you something," I told her and moved gracefully into the bathroom.

Lying on the sink I noticed a few washcloths. I rinsed one out and took it back to Abigail. "Here, clean your face with it and then we can go on a scavenger hunt to find you some clean clothes," I whispered in her ear and watched as her nervous face turned into a wide grin.

In less than a moment, her almost black grubby face had turned into a beautiful clean pale face, and was on her feet ready to find some clean clothing. We raced from room to room searching for something small sized for her to wear. I didn't want to take her outside wearing the same grubby clothes she had been wearing when I took her. The police would be looking for her everywhere and if she resembled something like her than I would be snatched by the police.

We had almost reached the last room to check when Carlisle put a strong hand on my shoulder. He mouthed to me, "we need to talk." I nodded in response before going to Abigail. "Abby, you search in here while I go talk to Carlisle okay? When you're done, go find Jasper and see if he'll play a game with you if there are no clothes," I told her. She nodded, letting her ringlets fly around.

I walked up to Carlisle's study, trying to figure out what he had to say. When I reached the door, it flung open and Carlisle motioned for me to take a seat. Shutting the door behind me, I sat down on the big sofa placed in front of Carlisle's desk. "Alice, we have a big problem. We need to move otherwise the police are going to catch us as the 'kidnappers' of Abigail. We're moving out to Forks, Washington," He told me. I slumped down in my seat, emotions welling up inside of me.

After a few moments I looked up to see Carlisle staring intently at me. "I understand. Look, I'll take Abigail to Forks. You guys can stay here. I joined you and now I've put you in danger. It's best if we just go and you can continue with your life, as if you never met me," I responded, getting up and leaving the room, not bothering to wait for a response.

I heard Carlisle watching me pack up the minimal amount of items Abigail and I owned. Although I'm an avid shopper, it doesn't quite work out so well with no money to spend. Carlisle quickly shuffled away as I stood, keeping my back to the door, and picked up the knapsacks. Turning on my heels, I headed for the door to find Abigail.

Carlisle had apparently rounded everyone up and had Abigail standing by the back door to say goodbye. I reached for Abigail, who almost instantly fell asleep in my arms. Everyone whispered their goodbyes to me and I stepped outside, just as there was a loud knock at the front door. Abigail woke up and froze in my arms as I froze too. All the Cullens had frozen, facing the door, all of us knowing exactly who was on that other side.


	6. The Great Escape

**A/N: D: I can't not write the next chapter! I know I left you with a cliffy, but hey I had no other option. (well I did, but that would ruin the suspense for the next chapter :P) I don't know if I'm going to make it to 10 chapters with how I want to finish this story. 10 is going to be my goal. Seeing as this is an already flowering story, it doesn't need 20 chapters as the story can be completed in at least 10. Well enjoy =D**

APOV

_Carlisle had apparently rounded everyone up and had Abigail standing by the back door to say goodbye. I reached for Abigail, who almost instantly fell asleep in my arms. Everyone whispered their goodbyes to me and I stepped outside, just as there was a loud knock at the front door. Abigail woke up and froze in my arms as I froze too. All the Cullens had frozen, facing the door, all of us knowing exactly who was on that other side._

My heart started beating faster, well it would if it could beat at all, and if I could sweat, I'm sure it would be coming off me in streams. Carlisle looked back at me and ushered me out the door and quietly shut the back door before racing the rapping at the front door. I held my breath and hid in the shadows. As soon as I heard Carlisle talking to the officer, his partner started to circle the premises for us.

Considering it was very late at night and was dark as black cotton pants, I really had nothing to worry about him finding me. The Officer got closer and closer until his partner talking to Carlisle yelled out to him. He let out an irritated hmph before stomping off back to the police car.

Abigail and I emerged out of the shadows and looked through the glass frame on the door we had just exited to see Jasper with a pained expression on his face. He blew us both a kiss and motioned for us to run for the hills. Luckily being Vampires, we could run like the wind, which is what we did.

After running for the entire night, we had made it to the Washington border. We slowed to a walk by this time because it was all forest land. Carlisle had placed a bunch of housing papers into my knapsack of the new place he had purchased for all the Cullens plus Abigail and I to stay. He said he'd pay the bills for us as long as we stayed quiet, and never opened the door for anyone. Easily done and he promised to send some blood up to us.

A few weeks had passed and we had slowly starting to lose our sanity. Carlisle had sent us books to keep us entertained but we read through them so fast that we lost interest in most things. Being cooped up in a house 24/7 without any company except that of a 7 yr old.

A total of 2 months had passed and we could just sit on the sofa and twitch. We were losing our sanity. Our weekly package from Carlisle arrived dead on time like the past 7 weeks but this time it had a bright red "URGENT" stamp on the box. Alarmed, I ripped the top of the box off to see a letter on top of the bottles of blood.

_Dear Alice and Abigail,_

_This is an urgent emergency. We have received word from some special vampires that have heard about your child. Apparently so have various other vampire covens. Because of what you did to Abigail, other vampires are kidnapping children and turning them into Vampires. This is causing a lot of controversy and I am sending Jasper to come get you and bring you back._

_Also, please find hidden amongst the blood, a bottle of black hair dye. Please dye Abigails hair. We can't bring her back as the beautiful brunette that she is because the police will reposess her. Be ready to leave._

_Carlisle. Xx_

Abigail snatched the sheet out of my hand and re-read the entire note over and over, while I was searching the box for the hair dye. I reached the bottle as Abigail whispered, "no." She looked up at me and I showed the bottle of hair dye with a smirk on my face.

An hour later, my originally brunette coloured ringlet haired daughter was now a freaky black coloured straight haired daughter. We tried to make Abigail look less 1800's when Jasper appeared by my side with something for Abigail to wear. He had in his arms a beautiful purple summer dress I had been keeping an eye on at this dress shop for Abigail but I just never had enough money for it. He also had a pair of stockings and black shoes for her.

Abigail changed as fast as possible and we filled our knapsacks with blood and piled into Jaspers car and headed on our fast journey back to Carlisle.

Once we got there, Jasper ushered us inside, without grabbing the knapsacks. He continued to push us up towards the stairs. I stopped him and turned around, "Jasper, why do we HAVE to go upstairs right now? What about our knapsacks?" I questioned him. Jasper looked at his feet before replying. "Carlisle has a few visitors waiting for you in his office," he told me feebly, looking at his feet. I let go of Jaspers arm before saying, "oh," ever so quietly. Jasper put his hands on either side of my face and pecked me.

Afterwards I pushed Abigail up the stairs and into Carlisles study. We opened the door together slowly and revealed three tall, pale men that looked very familiar.


	7. Arguments and Boulders

**A/N: I'm doing great with how this story is beginning to flow. (if some of you haven't noticed yet, I've kinda died with the story line.) I like having the flash back of how the last chapter ended. It's always gonna be in italics at the start.**

**Review if you guys want to. I love hearing your ideas. Also check out my other stories too if you haven't already as this story is beginning to come to a close.**

APOV

_Afterwards I pushed Abigail up the stairs and into Carlisles study. We opened the door together slowly and revealed three tall, pale men that looked very familiar._

As I entered the room, I ushered Abigail behind me. The creak of the door as it swung open a bit more, grabbed the attention of the three men and they all turned to face me. That's when I clicked. My eyes veered off to a photo close to Carlisle's head, hanging on the wall of the people Carlisle had told me were called the Volturi. Well the oldest members of the Volturi, not the entire group of them. The man in the middle was the tallest; he had long white hair that dangled to the middle of his back. I recognized him as being the man named Aro. The man on his left was the shortest; his hair was short and almost transparent coloured. I believe Carlisle said his name was Caius. The man on the right was Marcus. He was just creepy and doesn't need an explanation.

The difference with these Vampires was their eyes. They had red eyes instead of the usual Gold. This was because they fed on humans, not animals. As the three men stared at me, Abigail was hiding behind my skirt, peeking looks at the strange men.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, please take your seats. Alice, Abigail, please sit in those seats there," Carlisle told us, motioning towards the seats on his right. Abigail almost had to be strapped to her seat because she was so scared, but she sat down. After we were all seated, Aro stood. "Carlisle, how could you let this girl into your family? And then let her loose when she wasn't ready? Who changed her?" Aro demanded. Marcus was constantly watching me. It was starting to give me the creeps.

The argument over Abigail went on for a long time. Near the end, Abigail had sneaked out when no one else but me was watching. I had no idea where she was intending on going, so I sat down and decided to stay out of the argument. I relaxed and let the voices around me drown out. I focused on Abigail and saw her planning on going to the shops with Jasper to buy a new doll. I unfocused and came back to reality.

"Carlisle, this is outrageous! You can't let this chi- -where did she go? Alice? Where did that THING go?!" Aro shouted at me. I looked up at him, shrugged my shoulders and began inspecting my nails. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Aro boiling up with my lack of support. The image of Jasper and Abigail flashed back into mind, just as Aro touched my hand to see if I knew. I freaked and started thinking about dolphins so he couldn't use his power to see Abigail.

Aro was enraged that he didn't know where the child had gone and threw his chair in my direction. His final words before the three left still haunts me. "No matter what you say, we _will_ be back. And we're taking the child with us. If you're planning on keeping her, I'd watch your back. You never know when she might be gone," He told me, with a flicker of evil in his eye. A chill went down my spine while his smirk lay upon me.

As soon as I knew they were gone, I raced into the old room Carlisle had originally set up for me and hid in the closet. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I squinted my eyes shut as I heard Carlisle shouting. "Alice! Alice, come back here!" If I could've cried, I probably would have.

I had spent a few hours in the closet when I heard the front door open. A few muffled words were said before tiny feet stomped their way up the stairs. There was a creak at my bedroom door and the sound of a small figure tiptoeing their way over to the closet. "Momma?" Abigail asked as she opened the closet door. I tugged the bottom of her dress and she came into the closet and sat next to me.

"Jasper gots you a present. He tolded me to give it to you," She whispered and handed me a small box. I smiled and opened the box to see a beautiful choker. It had the Cullen Family Crest in the middle of the two strips of ribbon that connected at the top with a metal clasp. I put it on and felt the ribbon around my neck. It was thrilling to feel like part of the family.

I stood up and stepped out of the closet, bringing Abigail with me. As we began our descent, a few large objects came hurtling towards the house, knocking it and almost breaking the entire house down. I urged Abigail down the stairs faster to get to the rest of the family. "Alice! Abigail!" I heard Jaspers deep booming voice yell out. "Dadda!" Abigail screamed out as she ran into his arms. I hooked myself onto his arm as we ran down towards the bunker. Jasper locked the hatch and we joined the rest of the family in the bunker. Carlisle instantly laid eyes on me. "We are _all_ leaving now. It is no longer safe here," he told us, directing the statement at me.

**A/N: I'm trying to drag out the ending as much as possible to reach my 10 chapters. I have 3 more to go! Anyway You probably wont get another update for about 2 days because tomorrow I have something on and one of my friends are staying over, then the next day I have a dancing concert, and then the whole afternoon to myself. So I'll write ch8 then. Or if I get time tomorrow before my something, then I'll update tomorrow. Either way by Sunday in Australia, I will most likely have this story completed. And then I'm going to begin completing another story. It's my holiday goal to complete all of my fanfiction stories so that I can write one during school time. I also want to begin writing an actual novel soon too. I have my main story idea for it, characters and how I want it to go, I just having put my fingers on the keys and began typing. I dreamt up the plot once. Well now I'm waffling. Reviews are like waffles. I love them :P**


	8. The Final Escape

_Carlisle instantly laid eyes on me. "We are _all_ leaving now. It is no longer safe here," he told us, directing the statement at me._

I felt my stomach turn and twist as I realized how much danger I had put this family in. Edward instantly put his arm around me as an imaginary tear rolled its way down my nose and plopped onto my jeans. Jasper was looking at me, obviously trying to cheer me up. "We're all going together. Somehow we will end up at the new house in Forks, but before that we have to devise a way to go around the country. It's the only way to throw the Volturi off our track," Jasper said seriously. He had been in the military before and so I guessed he knew what he was talking about. "Now this is the enemy line here. We _cannot _under _any_ circumstances go near Italy. Alice, you and Edward are going to stick together, Carlisle and I will take Abigail and keep her safe. If we split up, we have a smaller chance of getting captured. Now take these whistles. We can hear them from any distance. Australia can hear these whistles. If you get caught, blow the whistle. Don't stop. We will try to find you. If you don't stop, we have to cross enemy lines," Jasper continued, making my stomach turn even more. "Now, Edward and Alice; you guys go South. Carlisle, Abigail and I will head north. In a week, meet at the Forks house if you're alive, not captured and are totally able to get there. Good luck guys," Jasper finished, handing out the whistles.

We got ourselves all set when there was a creepy knocking at the only exit from the bunker. "I know you're in there," Aro's shrill voice rang through the metal door. I glanced at Carlisle and saw an evil glint in his eye. He nodded towards the peeling metal at the bottom of the bunker and handed out shovels, before pulling back the metal. "Dig," he mouthed to us.

In no time, we had dug a hole big enough for everyone while Carlisle held torches. "Shovel all the dirt in here and pull down the metal," Carlisle told Edward and Abigail, while Jasper and I continued digging onwards. As soon as Edward and Abigail had sealed off our exit, making it look more unnoticeable than it had been originally, the other exit to the bunker crashed to the ground and Aro jumped down. "DAMMIT," he yelled before kicking the door and getting back up out of the bunker. "Jasper, keep digging north, Edward and Alice, take this torch and dig around the bunker, southbound," Carlisle whispered his newest command to us, giving us a nod before we all went our own way.

It had been 2 days since we were in the bunker, and Edward and I had taken turns digging our escape tunnel and holding the torch. The torch had almost died out on us when we had gotten to a cliff in Florida. We both jumped down out of the cliff, leaving the dead torch in the now closed up tunnel. Edward had been telling me about this other vampire they had lived with called Rosalie. "Carlisle had found her. He thought she'd be the perfect woman for me. But we didn't really get along. She left before you got here. She looked like the most beautiful thing ever, but she wasn't for me." He explained.

We had 5 days to travel towards Forks. I had tried to ignore all my visions because I didn't want to know what Carlisle and Jasper had in store for Abigail. Edward had been getting in my head again when he told me, "You know Carlisle and Jasper would never harm her. They know how much she means to you. She'll be with them when we get back to the house." He put a reassuring arm around me.

We started our journey back. Every little noise would make us jump. Even though we were walking through the very dense forests of every state back to Forks, the thought that the Volturi had found us and were following us kept penetrating our minds and was slowly eating away at us. The slightest sound of a branch breaking or an animal rustling in a bush was enough to make us jump.

After three days of being freaked out of our minds, we had reached the border of Washington and Idaho when we had a sudden thought of the possibility that the Volturi would be waiting for us at the house in Forks. Once that had implanted itself into our minds, we were even stealthier trying to get back to the house. I had this constant image of little Abigail being captured by the Volturi stuck in my head and I couldn't shake it from me. I couldn't bear the feeling of losing such a sweet little angel. But every time I thought of that, I remembered that I was the one who had taken her away from her childhood.

We finally arrived at the house. It looked abandoned entirely and we cautiously entered the house. I grasped Edwards hand as we began to check out the house to see if anyone was there when I had a vision. I saw everyone cowering in the basement and us walking in and being reunited with the family. "Basement," I told Edward before racing off towards the stairs leading to the basement with Edward flailing behind me.

The door creaked as I opened it. I heard a quiet squeal from downstairs and some shuffling. "Its Alice and Edward," I called down to them. A light flicked on as Jasper rushed up towards us and tackled me to the floor showering me with kisses and hugs. I laughed as Abigail joined in. "Abigail!" I squealed before hugging her so hard she had to push me a little to let me know I was hugging her too tight.

"Well isn't this a pleasant reunion! Time to hand over the child, Alice," an eerily familiar voice chilled through me from the front door. I looked down at the little girl in my arms. As I turned to face Aro, I gently pushed Abigail towards the stairs and ushered her downstairs as Carlisle joined me by my side. "I'm not giving her up, Aro. I took her childhood. The least I could do is raise her as my own and give her the childhood she deserves," I pleaded to him, with a look of pain on my face.

Aro's face changed from bloodlust to confusion. This wasn't the encounter he had expected from me. His eyes showed that he had hoped for me to get down on my knees and plead for him not to take her from me and then he would rip her out of my arms and kill her. I gulped a few times as Aro composed himself and came up with a logical response. "If I let you keep the child, then I look heartless to all the other vampire covens that have converted children that I have taken the children from," he explained to me. I saw some hurt sorrow in his eyes as if he wanted to let me keep the child but knew he couldn't.

After a long negotiation, I was allowed to keep Abigail. I couldn't thank Aro enough for letting me keep her. When Abigail had come out to ask me for something to eat and drink, he had seen the strong bond we had. He realized that we needed each other and that taking her from me, would only cause more problems. So I gladly kept my new daughter under the circumstances that I give her the childhood she deserves.

Seven years had passed since Aro had tried to take my daughter. We had all started school at Forks High School since we still looked like teenagers and Abigail had started elementary school. Edward had met a lovely girl named Bella Swan and they were happily in love. I was still forever thankful to Aro for letting me keep Abigail. She had started ballet lessons and was a fantastic dancer. Abigail wasn't able to keep taking ballet lessons with the other children since she was supposed to be 14 in human years yet she still resembled the adorable 7 year old I had changed 7 years ago.

I still regret changing my daughter to a vampire, but I'm thankful for her every day at the same time. No vampire could ever take her from me. Our love is too strong to ever be severed. The biggest regret I have would be that she can never find true love. Unless we change another child. So far we haven't encountered that issue, but it's bound to show up at some stage as she matures in her mind. Or if she finds her true love. Hopefully he'll be a reasonable age so that when they're together, it doesn't look suspicious. Oh well that's life I guess.

**A/N: I decided I wanted to finish the entire story in this chapter. I'm sorry it's taken over a year and a half to complete, but I've had no inspiration. Until I got a lovely review from a reader who had been anxiously awaiting this update. So heres to you BELAVERA :) I just searched for the email that said you'd reviewed the story. That's how important your comment was to me. So I dedicate this chapter to you. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
